


Another Day

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's betrayal meant a lot of bad things... But maybe it could also mean the start of something that Harry wanted for a long time and that he just didn't know - or pretended not to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

Harry threw the bottle of whisky against the wall, wishing that it could be Ginny's face. Oh God, how he wanted to hurt her!

Her betrayal meant more than just the betrayal of a partner.

Honestly, Harry didn't want to marry her. Did he love her? Of course, but he didn't love her like that, and he still tried to do it. And it wasn't a hard life, in all fairness. Ginny was loving, sweet and he could make an effort to build a family with her. He could put away his own dreams - because he as sure as hell hadn't wanted to become an auror; but just like Ginny, it was tolerable, and maybe he could learn to like it. He could be again what everyone expected of him.

Her betrayal was the proof that Harry put his own aspirations aside for  _nothing_ , to find himself reading the headline of the Daily Prophet saying that 'Hogwarts sweetheart having an affair with a Death Eater?'.

Harry threw another object against the wall - now wishing it could be Malfoy's face. He wanted to... To mess Malfoy's face, wipe away that smug smile...

Pathetically, Harry found himself wishing that Ginny had at least cheated on him with someone else - Oliver Wood, Terry Boot, Neville... Hell, anyone except Malfoy. Although Harry hadn't wanted to marry her, he was faithful, dedicated and expected the same from her. It wasn't about the fact that his wife had cheated, it was about yet another person completely disregarding his feelings, his fucking life!

Nobody had ever cared about what he wanted to do... Except one person, but he had let him go - what had likely caused the situation he was in.

Harry went to a pub in muggle London, whishing nothing more than forget everything that had happened. He drank a lot and it wasn't unexpected that he found himself flirting with every good looking person in the place, women and men alike since he liked both genders. Somewhere deep inside him it was as though he could pay back that way.

It was like he was finally doing what he'd always wanted to.

Everything was going fine, until he saw a happy couple - two women, each one looking at the other as if they were the most precious jewel in the world.

Ginny's cheating was also a proof that no one would ever love Harry, the boy who had been forced to grow up too early, that had lost almost everything... People would always need Harry Potter if another Dark Lord were to rise, but they wouldn't ever need him just because they couldn't live without his presence. It was childish to want that, he knew, but it was natural...

But when had anything been natural or normal in his life?

He didn't even notice when tears began to run down his cheek, falling on his tighs, neither did he notice that someone had sat beside him until he felt strong arms embracing him. He breathed the scent and immediately knew who it was. He clung to the shirt the man was wearing and cried until he felt like no more tears would be produced. Harry felt circles being rubbed on his back and felt deligthed with the touch, needing it more than ever.

"Will you call me an idiot?" Harry murmured.

"I don't believe that you were the idiot one in this whole ordeal."

"But you've come to gloat," Potter pointed out. "Why else would you be here right now after what I did to you?"

"You did nothing to me besides follow my advice, Potter."

"I was wrong, and all that is happening now-"

"You did what you though was better. It is unafortunate that the result wasn't the expected. I told you - when you foolishly kissed me, a kiss that I should have stopped I must add - that you should go and find out what you liked and follow your life. You were wrong, but that does not mean that you deserve to be cheated on."

Harry sighed and separeted himself from Severus Snape's arms, searching for his black eyes. He bit his lip before finally admitting the truth.

"I didn't marry Ginny because I exactly wanted to... I mean, I liked her, she's pretty, loving, caring..." Harry grimaced when Severus narrowed his eyes at the latter quality he atribted to his wife - or ex wife. "The thing is... I could have liked to live with her, but it certainly wasn't my first plan. This life I supposedly  _chose_  was just the easy way. Everyone expected me to marry her and become an auror - and it wasn't intolerable."

"And what was your first plan?"

"I don't know... I think I would have liked to travel... Maybe join a muggle university... Go out with you."

Snape raised one eyebrow and shook his head, seeming amused. "Your choices are abysmal, Potter, it's no wonder you find yourself in situations like this one."

"Would you have chated on me?" Harry snapped.

"No. I would certainly kick you out of my life before deciding to move on."

"See? I would rather Ginny did that before shagging Draco fucking Malfoy..." then Harry noticed what he'd said. "No, I would rather she didn't shag Malfoy at all! I'm drunk and starting to say things that don't make sense... How did you know where to find me?" he asked suddenly.

"By all means, when you decide to say things that make sense do so when I am present - it would be a historical event that I would enjoy to witness." Severus replied, but his tone wasn't really insulting and Harry just told him to 'shut it'. "As for how I found you - I'm now living in the muggle world, and our encounter was nothing more than a coincidence."

Harry chuckled, feeling much happier... It still stung what Ginny did, and it probably would last for a couple of weeks, but Snape could make him feel better. Funny thing - Snape had never treated Harry better because of his scar - much the inverse, actually - but now, after the war, he treated Harry like and equal, everything Potter had always wanted people to do.

"It was a good coincidence, then." Harry said.

"Some might say that," Snape replied. Harry reached for his glass but Snape stopped him. "Tomorrow is a new day, Potter, do not make it harder than it must be by adding a horrible hangover."

"Do you have a sobering potion? I fell like I'm going to cry each time I think about how much time I wasted..."

"No, I do not. However, I have a few vials at home. I'll tell my house-elf to go to your house and give you one. We can't have you crying all the night..."

"Do you know what else makes me stop crying?" Harry said before he could stop himself - he blamed the alcohol. "You, hugging me."

"Perhaps that can be arranged," Snape said. "For a price, of course."

Harry feigned fear. "And what would you make me do to repay it?"

Snape stared at him for some time as if deciding what to say, until he finally replied. "Nothing too horrible, I guarantee. I just your word, Harry, that you will from now on make your decisions thinking about what  _you_ want."

"That doesn't look like something that benefits you."

"Who knows?" Severus said and shrugged. "I have a feeling that it might - with time."

"You have my word, then."


End file.
